


a new chapter

by avengingwinchesterangels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Tom adopts Harry, good guy Tom, thats it, thats the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengingwinchesterangels/pseuds/avengingwinchesterangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just a little HP one shot i wrote while writing the Triad. it had been roasting in my head for a few days now. i wanted to write this. </p>
<p>Harry is five years old when he takes a chance and gives a note to an owl. the response is not one he expects. he wasn't expecting one at all. what will happen when he finally gets what he always wanted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a new chapter

Harry was four years old the day Vernon started the abuse. Harry thought it was normal. He didn't know about magic or his parents. To the average mind he was normal but for the scar on his head. A year went by while the beatings became normal. Harry was five the day he cast a note in a bottle.

Harry had just turned five and was out walking when he pulled the note he had written out of his pocket. It was a plea for help. An owl landed in a tree not too far from him. He cocked his head and watched the owl. After a few moments the owl came out of the tree and landed before him. It was a barn owl. He gave it the note and whispered “bring help. I can't last much longer.” 

the owl took off. He could never imagine the help the note would bring. It was less than a day later there was a knock at the door. Harry opened it and said “may I help you?” “are you Harry Potter?” all Harry could do was nod. “I've come about the letter you sent. My name's Tom Riddle.” 

that's when Harry heard Vernon yell. Tom pushed past Harry into the house. Harry led Tom further into the house to meet Vernon. Vernon flipped when he saw Tom. He was so freaked out he started beating Harry in front of Tom. Two whispered words later Vernon was dead. Two minutes later and Petunia and Dudley were Obliviated. 

Two minutes after that Harry is in his own room in Riddle Manor being checked over by a private healer. Once he has been examined and the worst of the injuries dealt with Tom sat next to him and asked “Would you like a family where such things do not happen? In our World children are important. We would never lay hands on them. To do so would be an instant death.” Harry mulled it over for a few moments before nodding. 

Harry grows up next to Draco. Tom spoils Harry but is stern enough to discipline when needed. Tom fell in love with a child who needed a chance and Harry needed someone strong enough to lead him without being forceful. Harry was out in the garden playing when Tom had a meeting going on. Harry never knew there was a war going on around him. Thanks to Tom he remained innocent but learning. 

Harry got bored of playing in the garden and went to find Tom or as Harry called him Dad. He found him in a room full of people. Harry crept in without being seen or heard. It wasn't til he was pulling himself onto Tom's lap that people become aware he is even in the room. Tom wrapped his arms around the child and said “continue.” the person giving the report picked up where they left off. 

Harry tried to follow what was being said but he was too young to understand it. After a time Harry falls asleep in Tom's lap. Harry is still asleep when Tom becomes angry with something that has not been done. After casting a silencing charm Tom throws the Cruciatus curse around like he's giving out candy. Once he has calmed down Harry wakes up rubbing his forehead. 

Tom had forgotten about the link. He apologized to Harry before letting him play with his wand. It surprises everyone when Harry successfully does magic with Tom's wand. Tom merely smiles and knows that Harry is powerful. Harry continues to grow up with Tom. The wizards that see him Diagon Alley cannot argue with the fact that he is happy. 

When Harry turns eleven Tom tries not to let on that he would miss Harry. He dreads the day the letter comes. Harry is excited. He's going to school and with Draco as well. He takes Harry and Draco to get school supplies. Then the great day arrives. Tom and Lucius take the boys to King's Crossing. 

Tom watches on as Harry and Draco boards the train. He smiles when he sees them in a window. Harry is happy that's all that matters to Tom. As the train leaves the station a lone tear tracks down Tom's face as a new chapter begins in Harry's life.


End file.
